Novela:Kira y Valpx-Pesadilla familiar ~Zoru~/Capítulo 2:¡Te pillamos, papi!
Archivo:Valpx sprite.png ¡TE VOY A PILLAR! Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Kira sprite.png ¡Ni hablarrr! Espera. -Ella y Valpx derrapan- ¿Por qué no dices lo que dicen todos, es decir, "¡Ven aquí!"? Archivo:Valpx sprite.png Porque no me vas a hacer caso. Archivo:.v..jpg Archivo:Kira sprite.pngUuuuh, cierto. Archivo:Valpx sprite.png -Atrapa a Kira y la ata a un árbol- ¡MUASJASJAS! ¿Qué podría hacer hoy? Archivo:Kira sprite.png Archivo:FFUU.jpg Archivo:Valpx sprite.png ¡KÁRATRES! -Le pega patadas a Kira- Más tarde... Archivo:Kira sprite.png -Llena de tiritas- ¡A comeeeer! Archivo:Bree sprite.png ¿Avisamos a papá? Archivo:Garderita sprite.png Venga, id a avisar a vuestro padre, que yo tengo que preparar la comida. Archivo:Mingtea.gif -Se van a avisar a Gallón- Archivo:Valpx sprite.png ¡Papuchiiii! ¡Lo has puesto en el canal que quería! ¡HUMON! Archivo:Kira sprite.pngArchivo:Bree sprite.png Archivo:Poker face.gif Pa-Papá ve Humon... Archivo:Gallón sprite.png Archivo:Nuu.gif Eh, un momento, si vosotros también lo veis... Archivo:Valpx sprite.png -Se sienta en el sillón- ¿Al final venció al tipo ese? Archivo:Kira sprite.png -También se sienta en el sillón- Cierto, yo también lo veo. Archivo:Bree sprite.png En realidad, es demasiado infantil para mí... Archivo:Gallón sprite.pngArchivo:Kira sprite.pngArchivo:Valpx sprite.png ¡SSSSSSSSSSSH! Archivo:Valpx sprite.png ¡De mayor quiero atrapar un Humon! Archivo:Lah.gif Archivo:Bree sprite.png Puf... Los Humon no existen. Archivo:Valpx sprite.png ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O O O O O O O O O O OOOOO -Error 404 not found- Archivo:Troll ordenador2.gifArchivo:Manos troll.gifArchivo:Troll batería.gifArchivo:Baile troll.gifArchivo:Troll ordenador.gif Después de comer, que duró 3 horas porque Valpx no paraba de tirarles el tenedor, se fueron al parque. Archivo:Neo NB.png ¡JUAS JUAS JUAAAAS! ¡He matado a otro bicho! Archivo:ZoruTriz.gif ¡Déjate de matar bichos y juego al fútbol de una veeez! Archivo:Neo NB.png No me da la p*** gana. Archivo:.v..jpg Archivo:Gallón sprite.png Jugad a Humon y punto. Archivo:-_-.png Archivo:Neo NB.pngArchivo:ZoruTriz.gif Archivo:Poker face.gif Eeeehh.. EEEEEHHH... ¡Vale! Archivo:Lah.gif Archivo:Gallón sprite.png ¡PERO NO SONRIAIS! Archivo:Sprite ninky2.gif ¡Yo me apunto! Archivo:Lah.gif Archivo:Gallón sprite.png ¡QUE NO SONRIAIS! Yo entraré en el restaurante para... estoooommm... ¿ver sufrir a la gente? Archivo:Kira sprite.pngArchivo:Valpx sprite.pngArchivo:Neo NB.pngArchivo:ZoruTriz.gifArchivo:Sprite ninky2.gif ¡Afirmativo! Archivo:Kira sprite.png ¿Ponemos música? ¡He traído la radio! ¿Pongo Nyan Cat? Archivo:Lah.gif Archivo:Sprite ninky2.gif ¡Ya está muy oída! ¿No hay otra mejor? Archivo:Valpx sprite.png ¡Se una muy chulaaaa! -Pone la música- thumb|center|500 px|Parar hasta avisoArchivo:Neo NB.png Se parece pero... ¡mola! Archivo:Bree sprite.png -Sentado en un banco, un poco lejos- ¡AGAGAGAGATOOOOO! ¡OTRA VEZ ESA CANCIONCITAAAAAA! Archivo:D8.png ¿Por qué no jugais a Humon Y QUITAIS ESOOOOOO? Archivo:Valpx sprite.png Porque... ¡Me gusta trollearte! Después de jugar a Humon, se les quedó el efecto del tac nayn... Archivo:Kira sprite.png ¿séver la olbah éuq roP? !nóicnac al olaM¡ Archivo:Valpx sprite.png adei in ognet oN -Abren la puerta- Archivo:Kira sprite.pngArchivo:Valpx sprite.png !otleuv someh aY¡ Archivo:Garderita sprite.png No os entendí pero me gusta la canción :3 Archivo:Gallón sprite.png ¡Otra vez habeis eschuchado esa canción durante... -empieza a hablar al revés- !opmeit ohcum Archivo:Bree sprite.png .osac sietsicih em on orep, rasiva étnetni sO Archivo:3 hours later.jpg Archivo:Kira sprite.png nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyyn nyyn nyyn nayn nayn nayn... esto.... ¡Hablo bien! Archivo:Valpx sprite.png ¿Hjsuifiurise hfiuf chuiyed8 ceh7ys hc7is87 fyd7? ¡bhdsj hcxs8i6 gydus! (¿Qué hablas bien? ¡Pero si ya sabemos hacerlo!) Archivo:Kira sprite.png .fnjdk nhsi fhishudgf dhuiH .jdks dhis fhdi fhiuU (Tienes suerte de que hable humoniano. Huy, vuelvo a hablar al revés) Continuará, petardos (?) Y sí, paren la música Archivo:.v..jpg Categoría:Capítulos de Pesadilla familiar